Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Un très grand jour ! Mais comme souvent dans ces moments-là, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Surtout quand les principaux protagonistes sont nul autre que Sirius Black et Severus Rogue... UR, Sirius/Severus, Harry/Draco sous entendu. Humour.


**Titre** : Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

 **Auteur** : LilicatAll.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Sirius/Severus, Harry/Draco (sous-entendu).

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et leurs histoires appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Résumé** : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Un très grand jour ! Mais comme souvent dans ces moments-là, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Surtout quand les principaux protagonistes sont nul autre que Sirius Black et Severus Rogue... UR, Sirius/Severus, Harry/Draco sous entendu.

 **Note de l'auteur** : L'idée de base de cet OS est une discussion hautement philosophique avec Miyuki Soma (l'auteur de formidables histoires sur HP, allez jeter un œil sur son profil, vous ne serez pas déçu !).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.**

 _Poudlard, Appartements de Severus Rogue, 25 Août, 8h30._

\- Severus, sors de là !

Le sombre professeur de potion se contenta d'un vague grognement en réponse à l'injonction dite d'un ton impérieux. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain où il s'était enfermé. La porte, qui le séparait du reste du monde, fut fortement ébranlée par des coups vindicatifs.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte pour te sortir d'ici !

\- Tss... ronchonna-t-il, un rictus légèrement moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant sourd aux menaces de celui qui l'empêchait d'être tranquille ce matin là. En d'autres circonstances il aurait prêté attention à celles-ci, mais il ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde défoncer sa porte et le tirer de là par la peau des fesses. En fait, s'il était honnête, ce serait plutôt lui qui agirait ainsi... Un bruit terrible retentit le faisant sursauter comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- Draco ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton à geler le Sahara.

Le jeune blond, qui venait bel et bien de défoncer la porte de sa salle de bain, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui nullement impressionné, et plantant un regard amusé dans le sien, répondit :

\- Il me prend que tu es enfermé là-dedans depuis environ deux heures, et que de ce fait je m'inquiétais pour toi. Après tout aujourd'hui est un grand jour, il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Severus grommela vaguement quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détourna la tête, peu enclin à laisser son filleul se moquer de lui. Celui-ci s'appuya négligemment sur un coin du lavabo et admira ses ongles, un air de parfaite indifférence sur le visage.

\- Oh ! J'oubliais... Pansy arrive dans dix minutes...

Severus masqua parfaitement l'affolement que provoqua cette déclaration, et pris son ton le plus neutre pour demander :

\- Et pour quelle obscure raison, Miss Parkinson me ferai l'honneur de sa visite ?

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres fines de Draco qui répondit d'un ton d'évidence :

\- Pour te préparer évidemment ! Tu te dois d'être le plus beau...

Avec un discret soupir, Severus se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de ne pas perdre son calme légendaire. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi, oui pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé d'inviter Draco et ses très chers amis, qui hélas pour lui, étaient tous des Serpentards?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Draco saisit la main de son parrain et l'examina sous toute les coutures, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage. La paume entière était rouge vif, avec par endroit des points blancs, et légèrement boursouflée. Sans laisser le temps à Severus de retirer sa main des siennes, le jeune homme saisit la seconde pour l'examiner à son tour, constatant qu'elle présentait le même problème.

Levant les yeux il rencontra le regard noir de son professeur de potion, y captant une fugace lueur embarrassée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? répéta-t-il.

\- Rien de grave, ça va passer tout seul.

\- Tu devrais montrer ça à Pomfresh, elle pourrait sûrement te soigner ça en quelques minutes. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

Retirant ses mains de celles de son filleul, Severus quitta la salle de bain en claquant d'une voix froide :

\- Je te dis que ce n'est rien et que ça va passer tout seul ! Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de Madame Pomfresh pour me soigner !

\- Tu marches bizarrement... fit remarquer calmement Draco. Ne me dis pas que... Vous n'avez pas osé quand même ? On vous a pourtant dit que ça portait malheur de se voir la veille ! Et vous nous aviez promis !

Le ton réprobateur de l'héritier Malfoy fit grogner de mécontentement Severus. Se retournant d'un coup vers lui, il le réprimanda à son tour :

\- Premièrement, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Je suis ton parrain, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons rien fait. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Nous sommes des hommes de paroles, quoi que tu puisses en penser ! Troisièmement, ce n'est qu'une poussée de psoriasis, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état !

Draco fronça les sourcils, soutenant sans faillir le regard de l'adulte. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarquait la tenue de celui-ci.

\- Tu serais plus crédible si tu n'avais pas juste une serviette de bain autour des hanches. Très jolie au demeurant. J'ignorais que tu avais un faible pour le rose.

\- Tsss... C'est la faute de cet imbécile. Il l'a lavée avec ses chaussettes rouges...

\- Bref, il me semble qu'il existe une potion qui soigne très rapidement le psoriasis. Tu n'en as pas ici ? reprit Draco.

\- Non, avoua Severus. Avec tout ce stress, j'ai fait quelques poussées, et je n'en ai plus. Je pourrai en refaire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher la poudre de rose. C'est le seul ingrédient qui me manque.

\- Tu ne peux pas la faire. Tu risquerai de la contaminer avec tes mains et cela la rendrait inefficace. Et puis tu dois te préparer pour tout à l'heure. Je vais voir avec Madame Pomfresh si elle en a, et si elle n'en a pas, j'irai voir le professeur Chourave pour la poudre de rose. Je me chargerai de la faire.

Et sans laisser le temps à Severus de protester, il quitta les appartements de celui-ci.

Estomaqué, ce dernier fixa d'un œil hagard la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son filleul. A peine eut-il le temps de se remettre, que celle-ci se rouvrit, une tête blonde réapparaissant et une voix moqueuse l'acheva :

\- Et habille toi, Pansy est au bout du couloir !

Le claquement du battant contre le chambranle sortit Severus de son hébétude, et d'un bond il se précipita dans sa chambre pour troquer sa serviette rose contre son éternelle robe noire.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Tour des Gryffondors. 25 Août. 8h30._

\- Ça va comme ça ? s'inquiéta Sirius en ajustant son nœud papillon.

\- Mais oui, tu es très beau, le rassura Harry tout en bataillant avec sa cravate.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé !

Levant les yeux, Harry observa attentivement son parrain. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche il était très élégant. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude attendant le verdict.

\- C'est très bien, assura Harry avec un sourire.

\- T'es sûr ? Vraiment ?

Sirius se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir, s'assurant pour la énième fois de sa tenue.

Ron sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés et dégoulinants sur son torse nu. En le voyant, Sirius lui sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant :

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas encore prêt ?! Dépêche toi on va finir par être en retard !

Surpris, Ron se retrouva, en deux coups de baguette magique, coiffé, habillé, parfumé et chaussé.

Amusé par l'expression hébétée de son ami, Harry pouffa de rire et tenta de calmer un Sirius vraiment très stressé.

\- Détends toi, Sirius. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer et nous ne sommes pas en retard, loin de là.

\- On ne sait jamais ! rétorqua Sirius en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir. Imagine qu'il y ait une attaque.

\- Voldemort et ses acolytes sont morts ou en prison depuis des lustres. En plus on est à Poudlard ! Il n'y a aucun risque, soupira Ron en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche.

\- Et si les elfes décidaient de se révolter ?

\- Ils sont bien traités ici, et sont en plein préparatifs du buffet, contra Harry en tentant de se coiffer.

\- Et s'il y avait un incendie ? Ou si d'un coup Dumbledore se mettait à enfler ? Ou si...

\- Stop ! s'exclama Harry. Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang, je t'assure qu'aucune catastrophe, ni aucun incident ne viendra gâcher la journée !

Peu convaincu Sirius grimaça avant de marmonner :

\- Et s'il se défilait hein ? J'aurai l'air malin tiens !

\- Mais non voyons, je suis certain qu'il attend ce moment avec la même impatience que toi, lâcha Ron.

Harry et Sirius le fixèrent d'un air dubitatif et le jeune homme soupira :

\- Désolé, la prochaine fois j'essayerai d'avoir l'air plus convainquant.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Même toi tu penses qu'il va se défiler !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry saisit son parrain par le bras et le tira hors du dortoir tout en le rassurant.

\- Ron n'est pas une référence quand il s'agit de ton fiancé, tu le sais très bien. Viens on va demander aux filles ce qu'elles en pensent.

Derrière eux, Ron suivit le mouvement d'un pas lent, visiblement réticent à se mêler de cette histoire plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il voulait bien être tolérant, mature et accepter de se mêler à une troupe de serpents, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et le choix de Sirius le dépassait... totalement ! Quel charme pouvait-on trouver à cette vieille chauve-souris grincheuse et graisseuse qu'était Severus Rogue ? Comment un homme sain d'esprit, qui plus est un Gryffondor, pouvait accepter de son plein gré de passer le reste de sa vie avec le terrible professeur de potion ? Non, franchement ça le dépassait.

Il avait cherché, vraiment, à comprendre, examinant son professeur sous toutes les coutures, essayant de converser aimablement avec lui. Mais rien n'y avait fait... il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui Severus Rogue était et resterait à jamais le pire compagnon que l'on puisse choisir. Il préférerait encore épouser sa tante Muriel, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard ! Après tout, il avait bien réussi à instaurer une certaine cordialité entre lui et Draco Malfoy.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Harry s'était planté un jour devant lui et lui avait dit de but en blanc "Je sors avec Draco Malfoy et je suis très heureux avec lui.". Que voulez-vous qu'il réponde à ça ? Il avait donc accepté de fréquenter la fouine et sa clique. Il avait dû admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas si désagréables qu'ils en avaient l'air, et il comprenait même, dans une certaine mesure, pourquoi son meilleur ami s'était entiché de l'héritier Malfoy. Mais que Sirius décide d'épouser Rogue... c'était bien au-delà de son seuil de compréhension.

Perdu dans ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, Ron ne vit pas tout de suite où se dirigeaient ses pas. Il le comprit douloureusement quand il se prit un escarpin à talon sur le nez, et qu'un hurlement digne d'une banshee lui creva les tympans. Sonné, et sourd, il vit Hermione se jeter au cou de Sirius, sûrement pour l'étrangler, pendant que Ginny hurlait enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

\- Non, mais ça va pas d'arriver comme ça ?! On n'a pas fini de se préparer ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

La jeune fille pointa un doigt furieux vers la porte et Ron, sans réfléchir d'avantage, quitta le dortoir des filles pour rejoindre la salle commune. Quand sa sœur était en colère mieux valait filer doux !

Sirius et Harry suivirent son exemple, Sirius tirant légèrement sur son nœud papillon qu'Hermione venait de réarranger.

\- Les filles sont folles, marmonna Ron en se frottant le nez. Je suis sûr que j'ai une bosse maintenant, je vais avoir l'air con sur les photos...

\- Mais non, le rassura Harry. Il n'y a rien.

Les deux étudiants se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils, laissant l'adulte user le tapis devant la cheminée à force de tourner en rond. Harry sourit amusé en voyant son parrain se passer pour la énième fois une main dans les cheveux. Il comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse de celui-ci, même s'il était sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se faisant la remarque que la salle commune paraissait vraiment plus grande quand il n'y avait personne où presque.

On était en plein mois d'août, et les élèves étaient encore tous en vacances. Les seuls habitants actuels du château étaient les invités du mariage, enfin ceux qui étaient venu en avance. Les deux époux ayant décidé d'un mariage intime, la liste de ceux-ci était courte : le corps enseignant, la famille Weasley (ce qui faisait quand même onze personnes), Hermione, Remus Lupin et lui-même pour Sirius, et Draco et Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson pour Severus.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les filles ne les rejoignent, et à peine furent-elles arrivées qu'elles décidèrent de s'attaquer à la coiffure d'Harry. Celui-ci eu beau plaider la liberté capillaire, rien n'y fit. Il fusilla des yeux son meilleur ami qui se moqua de lui, et traita mentalement son parrain de lâche en le voyant s'éclipser discrètement. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le témoin de son parrain ?

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Dans les couloirs. 25 Août. 9h30._

Severus tenta une fois de plus de s'éclipser discrètement, mais hélas pour lui, Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre à exécution son plan d'évasion. La jeune femme lui agrippait le bras avec une force surprenante vue son gabarit. Qui aurait crû que cette silhouette svelte et gracieuse cachait une force herculéenne ? Pas lui en tout cas. Tournant la tête il croisa le regard amusé de Blaise et celui désolé de Théodore.

Pourquoi les deux garçons accompagnaient-ils leur amie, il n'en savait rien et c'était à l'heure actuelle le cadet de ses soucis. Son seul et unique objectif à court terme était d'échapper à la séance de torture que la brunette lui détaillait avec une délectation sadique. Bain ? Il sortait de sa douche. Gommage corporel ? Il avait la peau fragile ! Shampoing ? Il SORTAIT de sa douche ! Manucure, épilation, brushing... autant de mots qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

Il avait bien tenté de faire fuir ses étudiants, mais ceux-ci étaient des foutus Serpentards, et pire que tout : des amis de Draco. Ils étaient donc génétiquement immunisés contre ses regards noirs et ses répliques acerbes. Même ses menaces dites d'un ton doucereux ne fonctionnaient pas. Enfin soit ils étaient immunisés, soit Sirius déteignait trop sur lui, lui faisant perdre de son mordant habituel.

Bref, Severus avait donc été embarqué de force en direction de la salle de bain des préfets, celle-ci étant bien plus grande et plus pratique pour le préparer selon les dires de sa kidnappeuse.

\- Ah nous y sommes presque, s'exclama celle-ci avec un enthousiasme qui fit frémir d'angoisse le professeur de potion.

Vite, vite, trouver une sortie... Apercevant un coin de couloir, le dernier avant l'arrivée dans la pièce maudite, Severus fit une tentative désespérée, tirant violemment son bras de l'étreinte de Pansy. Avec soulagement, il réussit à se libérer et sans attendre davantage il piqua le sprint de sa vie, fuyant vaillamment ses trois étudiants.

\- Il s'échappe ! Fit platement remarquer Blaise.

\- Il faut le rattraper immédiatement ! vociféra Pansy.

Severus accéléra sa course en entendant des pas rapides le suivre. Une tapisserie lui offrit un abri secourable dont il bénéficia sans le moindre scrupule. Retenant son souffle, il laissa ses poursuivants le dépasser avant de sortir de sa cachette et de repartir aussi discrètement que possible en direction de ses appartements où il espérait avoir la paix.

\- Enfin libre, souffla-t-il. Pour qui me prennent-ils ? Pas question que je m'embarque là-dedans ! Ce serait l'enfer !

Mais quelques mètre plus loin, il tomba nez à nez avec Théodore. Priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que le jeune homme ne le dénonce pas, Severus recula prudemment.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, soupira le jeune homme, mais Pansy va faire une crise si je ne fais rien.

Et d'une voix dramatique, l'étudiant lança un Stupefix qui atteignit l'adulte de plein fouet. Celui-ci maudit intérieurement son karma. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le directeur de Serpentard ? Il le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ça se retournerait contre lui.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Appartements de Severus Rogue. 25 Août. 11h45._

\- Non, non et non ! Il faut tourner sept fois vers la droite !

\- Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre !

\- C'est ce que je vous dit depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Mais pas du tout, vous dites vers la droite ce n'est absolument pas pareil !

\- Et vous être infirmière ?! Comment vous avez réussi l'exploit de ne perdre aucun de vos patients si vous ne différenciez pas votre droite de votre gauche ?

Fusillant du regard l'insolent qui venait de lui parler ainsi, madame Pomfresh rétorqua vertement :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes doués en potion que cela vous donne le droit de me parler ainsi Mr Malfoy ! Je suis une professionnelle, ne l'oubliez pas !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco préféra ne pas répondre, se concentrant sur le nombre de tour qu'il faisait en touillant la potion.

Après avoir été demandé à Mme Pomfresh si elle avait de la poudre de rose, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que laisser l'infirmière zélée le suivre jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, celle-ci refusant tout net de lui donner l'ingrédient si elle ne supervisait pas la fabrication de l'onguent nécessaire à la guérison de son collègue. Et s'il avait su qu'elle contesterait chacun de ses faits et gestes, Draco se serait arrangé pour la perdre dans les couloirs du château.

Surtout qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas d'accord sur quand il fallait insérer la fameuse poudre de rose. Lui soutenait qu'elle devait être saupoudrer délicatement juste après avoir jeter la crotte de chameau séchée, elle qu'il fallait la tamiser finement au-dessus du chaudron avant de rajouter la crotte de chameau fraîche. Bref, le débat était sans fin et durait depuis plus d'une heure ! A ce rythme la potion ne serait jamais prête avant la cérémonie, et Draco refusait tout net que son parrain se marie avec les mains et les pieds plein de psoriasis.

Au moment où il allait ajouter les ailes de scarabées bleus d'Egypte, le seul ingrédient sur lequel lui et son assistante temporaire étaient d'accord, des coups à la porte attirèrent son attention. Confiant le soin à Mme Pomfresh de poursuivre quelques secondes, il alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Hermione, un air légèrement affolé sur le visage. Sans même attendre d'avoir été invitée, la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement, non sans jeter un coup d'œil éperdu autour d'elle.

\- Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Draco.

La Gryffondor le fixa d'un air soucieux, et l'héritier Malfoy sut avec certitude qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

\- Rogue n'est pas là ?

\- Non, Pansy l'a emmené pour le préparer. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, inquiétant encore plus Draco. Même Mme Pomfresh cessa son activité, sentant que l'instant était sinon dramatique, au moins suffisamment grave pour mériter toute son attention.

\- Sirius... Sirius a disparu, avoua l'étudiante d'un ton désolée.

Draco se figea, assimilant l'information et visualisant immédiatement les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Horrifié, il imagina la détresse de son parrain quand il apprendrait la défection de son fiancé, puis sa colère... Il entendit à peine Mme Pomfresh demander comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, Sirius étant supposément en compagnie de son témoin et filleul Harry. Pris d'une terreur subite, Draco saisit Hermione par les épaules et la secouant comme un prunier lui hurla littéralement :

\- Où est Harry ?!

\- Il est dans le château. Il cherche Sirius, comme nous tous... depuis plus d'une heure.

Relâchant la jeune femme, Draco se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux tout en faisant les cents pas, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? Severus ne va jamais s'en remettre ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne... et qu'on retrouve ce crétin de Gryffondor avant la cérémonie ! Et cette potion, il faut absolument la finir ! Argh... On n'aura jamais le temps !

Voyant la panique des deux étudiants, Mme Pomfresh intervint alors :

\- Calmez-vous... Sirius est certes un imbécile, mais pas un lâche. Il est probablement parti se promener et va revenir pour la cérémonie. Miss Granger, combien de personnes sont à sa recherche ?

Hermione compta rapidement, ses doigts voletant devant ses yeux à toute allure.

\- Les Weasley, Harry, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick... en tout ils sont dix-sept.

\- Bien ! Dix-sept personnes, ils le retrouveront facilement, le château n'est pas si grand. Donc inutile de s'affoler de ce côté là. Ensuite, Mr Malfoy, le professeur Rogue est actuellement en compagnie de vos amis, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il apprenne la nouvelle. Mais au cas où il serait bon de lui trouver un décontractant. Fouillez dans son armoire, il doit bien avoir ça quelque part. Pendant ce temps, Miss Granger m'aidera à finir cette potion. Allez jeune gens, remontez-vous les manches et haut les cœurs ! Vous avez survécu à une guerre, ce n'est pas un mariage qui va vous achevez si ?

Revigorés par le discours de l'infirmière, Draco et Hermione se plièrent de bonne grâce à ses sages paroles, l'une rejoignant l'adulte près du chaudron et l'autre ouvrant d'un geste sûr et décidé la porte de l'armoire à potion de Severus. Draco eut un instant de panique en voyant la quantité de fioles rangées là, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait vaincu bien pire qu'une foutue armoire ! Et si Sirius ne réapparaissait pas, son parrain aurait besoin de tous les calmants possibles.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Tour des Gryffondors. 25 Août. 10h25._

Harry soupira de soulagement quand enfin Ginny déclara forfait et lâcha ses cheveux.

\- Je vous avez dit que c'était peine perdue, signala-t-il.

\- C'est fou quand même ! Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne sur tes cheveux ? Aucun gel, aucune formule ! On les croirait vivant ! râla la coiffeuse en herbe.

Ron éclata d'un rire moqueur en voyant la mine dépitée de sa petite sœur qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu imagines Harry ? Si tes cheveux pouvaient parler ? pouffa-t-il.

Puis prenant une voix enfantine il mima :

\- Ah non... au secours ! Du gel ! Vite ! fuyons !

Harry éclata de rire à son tour, en rajoutant une couche :

\- Non ! Le sortilège de lissage ne passera pas par nous ! Nous résistons encore et toujours à l'envahisseur !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par la bêtise des deux garçons, mais un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres. Près d'elle Hermione se retint difficilement de rire des pitreries de ses deux amis. Tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Ron se tourna vers la cheminée et lança :

\- Heureusement que toi tu n'as pas ce problème, hein Sirius ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, attirant l'attention de tous vers l'endroit où théoriquement le futur marié usait le tapis. Mais il n'y avait personne. Un peu inquiet, Harry se leva de son fauteuil et appela :

\- Sirius ?

Aucune réponse.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Ron.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et d'un bond se précipitèrent vers le dortoir en criant le prénom du disparu. Mais après quinze minutes de fouille frénétique de l'entièreté de la tour, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Sirius avait disparu.

\- On doit absolument le retrouver ! Draco ne me pardonnera jamais si on ne le retrouve pas !

\- Euh... Harry... Tu voulais dire que Severus ne te pardonnerai jamais, plutôt non ? rectifia Bill.

\- Non, non, assura Harry. Rogue me déteste de toute façon, mais il ne s'en remettra pas si facilement et donc Draco ne me pardonnera jamais !

\- Si on s'y met tous, on va bien finir par le retrouver, rassura Mme Weasley. Le château n'est pas si grand que ça...

Tous échangèrent un regard alarmé et affolé avant de se disperser comme une volée de moineaux. Tout en passant le portrait Harry se dit que le château était immense et que Sirius le connaissait hélas que trop bien. Le retrouver ne serait pas aisé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit à lui aussi de disparaître comme ça ? Pitié, ne lui dites pas que son parrain était soudain devenu un être sensé et qu'il avait réalisé quel type d'homme il s'apprêtait à épouser... son propre couple n'y survivrait pas !

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Salle de bains de Préfets. 25 Août. 11h07._

Dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, Fred et Georges déambulaient, cherchant avec un entrain tout relatif le marié disparu alias Sirius Black.  
\- C'est une excellente idée Forge ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon jumeau.

\- Il faut juste trouver comment distraire les elfes de maison pendant assez longtemps pour tout mettre en place.

\- Ça c'est facile, je m'occupe de la diversion, tu t'occupes de faire le reste.

\- On fait vraiment une équipe d'enfer !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, enchantés par l'idée machiavélique qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils comptaient bien mettre un peu de piment dans ce mariage qui s'annonçait mal parti vu que l'un des principaux intéressé était à l'heure actuelle en train de jouer les filles de l'air. Ce détail leur revint soudain en mémoire, et par là même la raison de leur présence en ces lieux. Décidés à retrouver l'absent, ils ouvrirent la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent, remerciant intérieurement Dumbledore qui n'activait pas les mots de passe durant les vacances d'été.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'ils se figèrent devant le spectacle insolite qu'ils découvrirent. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets, et là sous leurs yeux l'incroyable se produisait : Severus Rogue se faisait pomponner. Incrédules, ils se frottèrent les yeux, mais non leur vue ne leur jouait pas un mauvais tour, c'était bel et bien le terrible professeur de potion, affectueusement surnommé chauve-souris graisseuse par eux-même, qui était là.

Pansy Parkinson brossait les longs cheveux noirs, plaçant ici et là des bigoudis pour que cela ondule joliment selon ses propres dires. Théodore Nott étalait soigneusement une pâte d'une étrange couleur verdâtre sur le visage crispé du futur marié, demandant à sa camarade si elle était certaine que cela faisait une peau de bébé. Quant à Blaise Zabini, il était agenouillé au pied du professeur et lui épilait les jambes à la cire.

\- Aie ! Rugit Severus quand Blaise arracha une bande de poil, à l'instant même où Pansy tira sauvagement sur une mèche de cheveux et où Théodore lui mit un doigt dans l'œil.

\- Désolé, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, rétorqua Pansy, il faut souffrir pour être belle !

Ce fut trop pour les jumeaux qui éclatèrent de rire, regrettant à voix haute de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? rugit Pansy en leur lançant un regard furibond.

\- On se promenait...

\- Et on s'est dit qu'un bon bain ce serait bien...

\- Mais on voit que la place est prise...

\- Alors on va vous laisser ! bafouillèrent-ils entre deux fous rires.

Blaise se leva et les suivit jusqu'à la porte alors qu'ils sortaient, hilares et appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Pitié, supplia Blaise, dites moi que vous avez besoin de moi pour faire un truc, n'importe quoi...

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Fred, tu ne veux pas contribuer à la lourde tâche de transformer la chauve-souris graisseuse en princesse ?

Le Serpentard leur lança un regard suppliant digne d'un cocker abandonné, et les terreurs rousses se sentirent soudain l'âme de preux chevaliers allant sauver une princesse en détresse. Baissant d'un ton afin d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu par d'autres que Blaise, ils chuchotèrent :

\- Bon, écoute, on aurait justement besoin d'aide. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que Rogue l'apprenne !

\- Je suis une tombe, promis Blaise d'un ton grave.

Il s'imaginait déjà aidant les jumeaux à préparer quelques farces pour égayer la cérémonie, ou même aider les elfes de maison à briquer la grande salle. Tout, tout plutôt que d'être plus longtemps l'esclave de Pansy dans sa croisade pour faire de Severus Rogue une mariée de conte de fées.

Mais le regard sérieux qu'échangèrent Fred et George le fit soudainement frissonner d'angoisse, lui faisant craindre le pire. Que se passait-il ?

\- Voilà, on est actuellement à la recherche d'un objet disparu...

\- Un objet très important pour la cérémonie...

\- Primordial même !

\- Sans lui, pas de mariage possible.

Blaise manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, songeant à ce que dirait Severus et Draco s'ils l'apprenaient. En un murmure, il souffla :

\- Mais quel crétin ce Potter ! Paumer les alliances !

\- Oh non, c'est bien plus grave que les alliances ! corrigea Fred.

\- Beaucoup plus ! renchérit Georges.

\- Plus grave que ça ? s'étonna Blaise. Mais alors... qu'avez-vous perdu ?

Jetant un œil à droite puis à gauche pour être sûrs d'être seuls, Fred et Georges de penchèrent vers leur camarade et soufflèrent en chœur :

\- Sirius...

Blaise blêmit, verdit, rougit, bleuit, violetit avant de finalement se retourner vers la salle de bain où ses amis pomponnaient le futur-marié-abandonné-devant-l'autel.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de celui-ci si Sirius ne revenait pas à temps. Décidé, il se retourna vers les jumeaux et lâcha :

\- Je viens avec vous !

Et sans laisser le temps à ceux-ci de protester il partit vers la droite, fermement décidé à retourner chaque pierre de ce foutu château s'il le fallait ! Ce mariage aurait lieu ! Foi de Serpentard !

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Couloirs. 25 Août. 10h33._

Harry, Ron et Hermione coururent dans les couloirs, poussant toutes les portes qu'ils trouvèrent et hurlant sans relâche le prénom de Sirius. Ils devaient à tout prix le retrouver ! Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient subir la colère du terrible professeur de potion... qui ne les portaient déjà pas dans son cœur. Et puis, merde quoi ! Depuis quand un Gryffondor fuyait-il ? Surtout devant un Serpentard ! Le comportement de Sirius jetait l'opprobre sur leur illustre maison !

Les autres membres de l'équipe de recherche s'étaient dispersés à la sortie de la tour, chacun partant d'un côté. Les personnages des tableaux avaient vite fait circuler l'information de portraits en portraits et aidaient les chercheurs du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le principal problème était le téléphone arabe. Ainsi un petit garçon courant après un lapin dans un champ de coquelicot expliqua très sérieusement à Hermione que Sirius avait été vu en train de danser nu avec des souris en tutus à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Rapidement tous les occupants actuels du château furent informé de la disparition du futur marié et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés par des tâches urgentes se joignirent à l'équipe de recherche. Seuls les elfes de maison qui se chargeaient de la décoration et du buffet, Hagrid qui était à l'extérieur, et Rusard qui faisait le ménage dans la grande salle, furent exemptés de recherche. Même les fantômes participèrent !

Les trio d'inséparables arriva à un croisement et décidèrent de se séparer. Hermione prit la direction des cachots, où Sirius aurait été vu en train de ramper au sol en tutu selon certains portraits. Harry prit la direction de l'aile nord où Mimi Geignarde avait assuré avoir aperçu Sirius chanter la sérénade devant un tableau de bleuet.

Laissé seul, Ron partit en direction de la grande salle, bien décidé à retrouver le fuyard et à lui passer le savon du siècle. Même s'il ne comprenait pas son choix, et par conséquent comprenait parfaitement sa fuite, il n'en restait pas moins que le comportement de Sirius était inacceptable. Quelques heures avant le mariage... c'était bien trop tard pour prendre conscience de l'enfer qui l'attendait !

Tout en ronchonnant contre les adultes irresponsables que l'amour rendait aveugle mais à qui le mariage rendait la vue, il parcourut rapidement les couloirs, tendant l'oreille et ouvrant bien les yeux pour tenter de percevoir un signe de vie du disparu. En passant devant une porte, il entendit une voix grave derrière celle-ci. Stoppant sa marche, il s'approcha à pas de loup du battant de bois, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à immobiliser le futur époux fuyard.

Entrebâillant doucement la porte, et remerciant intérieurement Rusard d'avoir bien graisser les gonds pour qu'elle ne grince pas, Ron tendit l'oreille cherchant à entendre ce que l'homme caché dans cette pièce disait.

\- Voilà ma belle. Avec ça tu seras magnifique.

Ces mots figèrent l'espion en herbe sur place.

Horreur et damnation ! Ne lui dites pas que Sirius trompait Rogue ! Parce que là... aucun Gryffondor ne survivrait à l'ire du directeur de Serpentard ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il glissa un œil, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, Merlin, les fondateurs et Dumbledore de ne pas voir ce qu'il craignait de voir. Mais ce fut pire encore...

Là, dans ce qui semblait avoir était une salle de classe, il vit une machine à coudre fièrement posée sur un pupitre. A côté de la machine, un amas de tissus aux couleurs et motifs indéfinissables recouvrait le reste de la table. Couchée sur les étoffes, ronronnant de toutes ses forces, Miss Teigne observait d'un œil acéré son maître découpant ce qui ressemblait à des rideaux.

Interdit, Ron ne bougea pas, assistant comme dans un cauchemar à l'essayage. Oui l'essayage ! Le concierge était bel et bien en train de faire de la couture, et sa dernière œuvre en date était une jolie robe de cérémonie pour Miss Teigne. Le débat entre l'homme et l'animal sur la nécessité de mettre, ou de ne pas mettre, des volants sur ladite robe sortit Ron de son hébétude.

Courageusement, il décida refermer discrètement la porte et de fuir au plus vite l'endroit. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à ce que Rusard le surprenne. Surtout s'il lui demandait son avis sur l'épineuse question des volants. Et puis, il n'y avait personne avec lui, donc il n'y aurait aucun témoin de ce moment peu glorieux pour sa réputation de courageux Gryffondor.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Cachots. 25 Août. 9h30._

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, Sirius se félicita intérieurement d'avoir échappé à la surveillance de son témoin et de ses amis. Il les aimait bien, beaucoup même, mais là il avait un besoin viscéral de voir son compagnon, histoire d'être sûr que celui-ci ne se défilerait pas. Après tout Severus Rogue n'était pas connu pour son courage légendaire ! Et un Serpentard c'était fourbe ! Alors il préférait s'assurer lui-même que son fiancé ne l'abandonnerait pas comme une vieille chaussette devant l'autel.

Arrivé dans les cachots, il se fit discret sachant qu'il aurait droit à une scène si on le surprenait là. Des bruits de pas arrivant dans sa direction le firent se cacher derrière une tenture. Il écarta un coin du tissu le masquant afin de voir qui passait là. Mais les pas s'éloignèrent le laissant seul. S'assurant qu'effectivement il n'y avait plus personne, Sirius sortit de sa cachette, soulagé de ne pas avoir été surpris.

A peine eut-il le temps de soupirer qu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre sur sa droite. Se plaquant contre le mur, l'espion tendit l'oreille essayant de capter les mots. Mais c'était trop loin et il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait. D'après ce qu'il entendait Severus n'était pas seul. Sûrement en compagnie de Draco, même si celui-ci avait une voix étrangement féminine pour le coup.

Haussant les épaules et décidant à ne pas s'interroger sur la potentielle mue du filleul de son futur époux, Sirius usa des grands moyens. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un Sonorus discret afin de comprendre le brouhaha indistinct qu'il percevait. A sa grande surprise, seul le silence lui répondit. Il jeta un œil dubitatif sur sa baguette se demandant si le sort avait bien fonctionné. Dans le doute il l'annula pour le relancer.

\- Pas question que je m'embarque là-dedans ! Ce serait l'enfer !

Ces mots le figèrent sur place, le paralysant totalement. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa. Severus... C'était bel et bien Severus qui venait de dire ça... L'enfer... Leur mariage serait un enfer pour Severus... Touché en plein cœur, Sirius s'écroula le long du mur.

Certes leur union n'était pas toute rose, ni toute guimauveuse. Certes ils se chamaillaient souvent, voir même se disputaient régulièrement. Certes ils ne s'échangeaient pas de mots doux et mielleux, préférant s'affubler de sobriquets ridicules. Certes ils avaient connu des moments difficiles. Mais c'étaient comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient non ? C'était eux tout ça... Et ça leur convenait parfaitement non ?

Visiblement Severus n'était pas de cet avis... Effondré par la révélation, Sirius se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers un passage secret qu'il savait être là. Il avait besoin de boire... de beaucoup boire... Et d'être seul ! Pas question qu'il se ridiculise en se présentant devant Dumbledore et tous leurs amis, seul, tout en sachant que Severus ne viendrait pas.

Pourtant il y croyait lui à leur histoire. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque vingt ans... dont treize passés en prison pour lui. Reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé n'avait pas été simple, et Severus ne l'avait pas accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais à force de persévérance Sirius avait réussi à séduire à nouveau l'homme de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que Severus avait juste eu pitié de lui, ou était en manque...

Peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, s'amusant à le tourmenter sans fin puisqu'il l'avait sous la main. Et il s'était lassé... il l'abandonnait... Et lui, pauvre naïf s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne... Une larme traîtresse glissa sur sa joue fraîchement rasé alors qu'il quittait le passage secret près de Pré-au-lard. Sans attendre il transplana se retrouvant rapidement devant la demeure familiale : Square Grimaud.

Le pas et le cœur lourds, il franchit le seuil et se dirigea vers la cave. Son père était un grand amateur de vin et sirupeux en tout genre. La cave regorgeait de bouteilles en tout genre, bien assez pour qu'il puisse noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Se laissant lourdement tomber au sol, il saisit la première bouteille qu'il trouva. D'un coup de baguette il l'ouvrit et commença à boire directement au goulot.

Il disait adieu à l'amour de sa vie, à tous les projets qu'il avait pour eux... Des enfants, une maison, des voyages, une nuit de noce mémorable... pleins de nuits de noce mémorables... Severus l'avait trahi... trompé... quitté... le laissant seul comme un chien errant... l'âme en peine et le cœur en miette. La première bouteille roula au sol, vidée de son contenu en à peine quelques seconde, vite rejoint par une deuxième...

 _Poudlard. Cuisine. 25 Août. 11h30._

\- Surtout rappelez vous que le professeur Rogue déteste les brocolis.

\- Nous nous en souvenons Monsieur.

\- Et que seul le professeur Dumbledore aime le citron.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Et soyez gentil de ne pas mettre trop de gras dans l'assiette de ma mère, elle fait du cholestérol...

Georges sourit en écoutant son frère discuter avec les elfes de maison. Fred était très doué pour détourner l'attention, et il avait pu tranquillement rajouter quelques surprises dans le buffet que les petites créatures étaient en train de confectionner. Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi égayer un peu plus la fête. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres à la pensée de ce qu'il allait se passer lors du repas.

Fred releva la tête quand Georges passa près de lui et d'un coup d'œil il comprit que tout était en place pour leur plan génial. Après quelques dernières recommandations totalement inutiles aux elfes, Fred emboîta le pas à son jumeau et quitta la cuisine. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Oui, vraiment, ils étaient très fiers d'eux et leur inventivité.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre, et ce fut en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient perlé aux coins de leurs yeux qu'ils reprirent leur route dans le château et leur recherche de Sirius. Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir ils tombèrent sur un Ronald pâle comme un mort. Surpris, ils attrapèrent leur cadet chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent un peu plus loin.

\- Ben alors Ron... tu es tout pâle...

\- Tu as vu un fantôme...

\- Ou peut-être une araignée...

\- Ou les deux...

\- Pire... souffla Ron d'une voix blanche, bien pire encore !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet et insistèrent :

\- Raconte !

Ron, toujours aussi blême, les regarda puis d'une toute petite voix leur raconta comment il avait surpris Rusard en plein travaux de couture pour Miss Teigne.

\- Et alors que j'allais partir, j'ai bêtement trébuché. Il m'a entendu et forcément il est venu voir. J'ai crû qu'il allait me passer un savon, mais il a fait encore pire !

\- Il t'a fouetté ?

\- Il t'a violé ?

\- Il t'a fait un costume avec les rideaux ?

Ron secoua la tête, et reprit :

\- Non, non... il m'a demandé mon avis... J'y connais rien moi à la mode... Comment je pouvais savoir si les volants c'était bien ou pas ? Ça a été un vrai cauchemar !

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les foudres de leur infortuné petit frère. Mais leur rire communicatif finit par vaincre le traumatisme de Ron qui les rejoint dans leur fou rire.

\- Dis-toi qu'au moins, ça te fera une super histoire à raconter à tes petits enfants, pouffa Georges.

\- Et finalement, tu lui a dit quoi ? s'enquit Fred entre deux fous rires.

\- De mettre des rubans plutôt que des volants, avoua Ron en riant encore plus.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Parc de Poudlard. 25 Août. 12h._

Hagrid se recula, admirant son œuvre. Il n'était pas peu fier de son travail, ça non. Il avait récolté les plus belles fleurs de la serre du professeur Chourave pour le mener à bien, et il y avait passé des heures. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Grâce à lui, les jeunes mariés pourraient partir en lune de miel dans un véhicule classe et fleuri. Observant attentivement ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il se dit qu'il manquait une fleur sur l'avant. Immédiatement, il se remit au travail.

Des éclats de rire dans son dos attirèrent son attention sur un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes qui arrivaient. Il leur sourit et les salua :

\- Fred, Georges, Ron, Blaise ! Alors vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Non, répondit Fred, mais Ron a trouvé sa vocation !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le garde chasse.

\- Oui, renchérit Georges, il va devenir conseillé de mode pour chat !

Les quatre étudiants éclatèrent de rire émouvant Hagrid qui était plus que ravi de voir que trois Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvait s'entendre aussi bien. Dumbledore avait raison : l'unité inter-maison, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Écrasant une larme, il se remit au travail. Il devait à tout prix avoir fini à temps pour assister à la cérémonie.

\- C'est la voiture des mariés ? s'enquit soudain Blaise.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Hagrid tout en ajoutant une touffe de violette sur le rétroviseur central. Arthur a eu la gentillesse de me prêter la sienne.

\- Oh ? C'est la voiture de papa ? Je croyais qu'elle était retournée à l'état sauvage, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Oui, on a eu du mal à l'attraper d'ailleurs, rit le garde chasse.

Hagrid allait se lancer dans le descriptif détaillé de la chasse épique qui avait résultait à la capture de la voiture, quand une voix attira l'attention du garde chasse et des quatre jeunes hommes.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme un adolescent en crise à votre âge ? Croyez vous vraiment que c'est la solution ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du soucis que vous avez causé à tous ? Cela fait des heures qu'on vous cherche partout !

Remontant l'allée menant à l'entrée de Poudlard d'un pas rapide, le professeur McGonagall disputait vertement un Sirius titubant et trébuchant, suivant tant bien que mal l'allure vive de la vieille dame qui le tirait par l'oreille. Apercevant le petit groupe, plié de rire, devant la voiture des mariés, McGonagall fit un détour pour les rejoindre.

\- Je vous confie la garde de ce chenapan, dit-elle en lâchant l'oreille de Sirius. Gardez le à l'œil même si vu son état je doute qu'il aille bien loin. Je vais voir si Filius a une potion anti-gueule de bois à donner à ce garnement.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles elle reprit d'un pas vif la direction de Poudlard, laissant à la garde d'Hagrid, Fred, Georges, Ron et Blaise un Sirius visiblement saoul comme un cochon. Ledit Sirius tangua dangereusement sur ses pieds, frottant son oreille malmenée tout en marmonnant contre sa tortionnaire qui avait bien failli la lui arracher. Il cessa brusquement toute jérémiade en pointant un doigt vers la voiture fleurie avec tant de soin et d'attention.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Oh, ça devait être une surprise, soupira Hagrid déçu. C'est votre voiture de noce !

\- Il n'est pas pespon... pestion... quespion... bafouilla Sirius.

\- Question, lui souffla Blaise magnanime.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Il n'est pas question qu'on monte là-dedans ! Je veux ma moto !

\- Et voilà que le chenapan va faire un caprice, ricana Fred.

\- Tu veux parler du garnement ? enchérit Georges.

Indifférent aux moqueries des jumeaux, Sirius agita violemment le bras en direction de l'auto, tituba dangereusement (Ron le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne rencontre brutalement la pelouse du parc) et vociféra qu'il voulait sa moto.

Hagrid tenta bien de lui expliquer que la moto c'était moins pratique que la voiture, et que Severus n'allait certainement pas être ravi de devoir monter dans le side-car, rien n'y fit. Sirius n'en démordit pas et finalement le garde-chasse céda. D'un pas lourd de déception, Hagrid alla chercher la moto si chère au cœur du futur époux et entreprit de transférer les décorations fleuries, si joliment accrochées à la voiture, sur la moto.

Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites et gémit de dépit en voyant l'état de son parrain. Outre le fait qu'il était fortement éméché, son costume si parfaitement repassé quelques heures auparavant était froissé de partout et plein de poussière. Des toiles d'araignées s'était accrochés dans la chevelure noire du futur marié et le nœud papillon était complètement défait. Ron et Harry attrapèrent chacun un bras de Sirius et entreprirent de le mener à la petite salle attenante à la grande salle pour lui redonner une allure acceptable.

 **...**

 _Londres. Poudlard et Square Grimaud. 25 Août. 11h45._

Minerva fronça les sourcils et fixa d'un œil torve les grandes portes du hall de Poudlard. Sirius avait disparu, et comme tout le monde elle le cherchait activement. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le fuyard n'était plus à Poudlard. Après tout Sirius connaissait bien des manières d'entrer et de sortir de l'école sans passer les portes principales. Restait à savoir où il aurait pu aller.

Au bar ? Que se soit à Pré-au-Lard ou à Londres tous les bars sorciers connaissaient Sirius, au moins de vue. Et la nouvelle du mariage avait fait la une de la Gazette, tout le monde devait donc savoir qu'aujourd'hui le dernier héritier de la si noble et si pure famille Black épousait le plus célèbre et le plus craint professeur de potion. Bref, si Sirius avait mis un orteil dans un bar, ils en auraient été informé.

Donc pas le bar... Mais où ? Errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues ne ressemblaient pas à Sirius, loin de là. Se défiler à quelques heures du mariage non plus, certes, mais il pouvait très bien être victime du stress du jeune marié. Soudain, elle eut l'illumination ! D'un pas décidé, elle passa les portes qui lui faisait face et sortit dans le parc. Une fois en dehors du périmètre ultra sécurisé de Poudlard, elle transplana en un tourbillonnement élégant.

Minerva atterrit en douceur dans un bosquet isolé et désert, au cœur d'un parc proche de sa destination. D'un geste elle s'assura que son petit chapeau rond et fleuri n'avait pas bougé pendant le voyage, épousseta sa longue robe grenat, puis une main serrée sur le pommeau de son parapluie et l'autre serrant les anses de son petit sac à main elle quitta le bosquet. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour traverser le parc et se retrouver devant la grande maison portant le numéro douze du Square Grimaud.

Elle détailla rapidement la façade toujours aussi défraîchie et monta les quelques marches menant à la porte. Elle ne prit aucune précaution particulière avant d'entrer dans la demeure, sûre et certaine qu'elle y trouverait Sirius. A peine la porte fut elle refermée que Minerva entendit un juron sous ses pieds. Un coup d'œil lui assurant qu'elle n'avait marché sur rien, en tout cas rien susceptible de s'en plaindre à haute voix, elle en conclut que celui qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à la cave.

Minerva sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez en voyant Sirius avachi sur le sol sale et poussiéreux de la cave, des cadavres de bouteilles vides étalés tout autour de lui.

\- Oh ! Prof... Professeur ! Baragouina Sirius avec un hoquet des plus classe et élégant.

C'en fut trop pour la vieille dame qui bondit littéralement sur son ancien élève en abattant vertement son sac à main sur son crâne.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? rugit-elle. Vider la cave de votre père ! Vous mettre dans un état pareil ! Vous devriez avoir honte Sirius Orion Black ! Vous allez rentrer avec moi immédiatement ! Et je ne veux aucune protestation ! Suis-je assez claire !

\- Tout... Tout à fait... Aïe ! répondit Sirius tout en se protégeant des coup de sac à main que Minerva lui assenait à chaque phrase.

Sous le regard sévère et furieux de celle qui fut son professeur, Sirius tenta de se lever mais échoua lamentablement. Étrangement, ce fut bien plus simple, bien que plus douloureux, quand son oreille se retrouva pincée entre deux doigts et tirée vers le haut par Minerva. Il monta péniblement l'escalier, subissant à chaque marche, ou presque, un coup de sac à main parce qu'il n'allait pas assez vite.

Ce fut donc tiré par une oreille et recevant des coups de sac à main que Sirius quitta l'ancestrale demeure familiale pour rejoindre le bosquet, où Minerva les fit transplaner, arguant que Sirius serait bien capable de les éparpiller à travers le monde si elle le laissait faire dans son état. Et dès qu'ils eurent atterri Minerva le saisit par l'oreille pour le traîner jusqu'à Poudlard tout en le disputant comme un gamin.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Tour des Gryffondors. 25 Août. 12h._

Harry se morigéna intérieurement tout en fouillant la malle posée au pied de son lit. Comment, mais comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Sûr que si Draco l'apprenait il se foutrait de lui, et Merlin qu'il aurait raison. Parce que oui, lui Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier, fils et filleul de Maraudeurs, n'avait absolument pas pensé à utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs pour chercher son parrain porté disparu.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il mit enfin la main dessus. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il se perde dans le château pour soudain se dire que s'il avait une carte se serait vachement plus simple... et se souvenir de l'existence de cette fameuse carte. Il avait alors regagné son dortoir, non sans mal, tout en s'insultant mentalement pour son manque de jugeote sur ce coup là.

La carte en main il posa sa baguette dessus et lança fébrile :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Poudlard se déploya alors son ses yeux, les petits points s'activant sur le papier signe que les recherches se poursuivaient dans tout le château. Et là, collé au petit point nommé Minerva McGonagall il vit celui nommé Sirius Black.

D'un bond Harry se releva et sauta hors du dortoir. Il traversa comme une flèche la salle commune vide de toute présence, hormis Pattenrond qui dormait sur un fauteuil, et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le parc et son parrain, enfin revenu. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge le rassura : ils avaient encore le temps avant la cérémonie. Mais il déchanta en voyant Sirius soutenu par Blaise, l'œil flou et l'équilibre plus que précaire.

\- Décidément, soupira-t-il, il m'aura tout fait.

 **...**

 _Wiltshire. Manoir Malfoy. 25 Août. 12h30._

Loin de toute l'agitation régnant à Poudlard, Remus arriva tranquillement devant les portes du Manoir Malfoy. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Lucius, la belle veuve vivait recluse dans son manoir. Le Ministère l'avait laissé libre de ses mouvements, mais Narcissa préférait la compagnie des fleurs de son jardin à celle de la société sorcière. Elle recevait peu de visites, en dehors de celles de son fils, de son futur gendre et du couple star du jour.

Étrangement, elle invitait chaque jeudi Mme Weasley à prendre le thé et les deux femmes avaient sympathisé, au grand damne d'Arthur qui se voyait embauché régulièrement pour refaire la décoration du manoir... ou du terrier selon les envies de deux dames. En bref Narcissa Malfoy vivait une vie simple et tranquille loin, bien loin du ministère et de la haute société sorcière. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Arguant qu'une femme ne devrait pas se présenter non accompagnée à un mariage, Severus avait donc mandé Remus pour servir de cavalier à la mère de Draco. Remus tira la chaînette actionnant la cloche pour annoncer son arrivée. L'imposant portail tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds, ouvrant le passage pour le loup garou. D'un pas sûr celui-ci remonta l'immense et interminable allée menant au manoir.

Il admirait les rosiers blancs fleurissant son parcours quand un pincement soudain le fit sursauter. Baissant les yeux il se découvrit cerné par des paons blancs, toutes plumes ébouriffés, leurs yeux brillants méchamment. Craintivement, Remus fit un pas et il vit, choqué, un paon se jeter sur sa cheville et la becter sauvagement.

\- Aïe ! gémit-il. Mais laissez moi passer, sales bêtes !

N'osant donner de coup de pied aux volatiles il tenta malgré tout de poursuivre son chemin. Mais chacun de ses pas était récompensé par un coup de bec virulent, et ses vociférations diverses ne firent nullement fuirent ses assaillants. Ayant de plus en plus mal aux chevilles, Remus se décida à sprinter, en espérant distancer ses agresseurs. Mais ceux-ci le suivirent sans relâche, bec pointé vers l'avant, lui piquant les chevilles et les mollets dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna soudainement une voix froide et autoritaire.

Immédiatement les paons cessèrent leurs attaques et retournèrent se promener dans le jardin comme si de rien n'était. A bout de souffle, plié en deux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, Remus leva les yeux vers sa sauveuse. Debout à quelques marches au dessus de lui, Narcissa se tenait là, magnifique dans sa robe grise et bleue, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines et délicatement maquillée.

\- Je suis désolée que mes paons vous aient causé du soucis, Mr Lupin. Ils sont très protecteurs, s'excusa-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'homme venu la chercher au péril de sa vie.

\- J'ai vu ça, sourit Remus en se redressant et proposant son bras à la blonde. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous n'avez nullement besoin de chiens de gardes avec eux.

Narcissa éclata de rire et approuva avant de préciser :

\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois que vous venez me rendre visite. Quand ils vous connaîtront mieux vous verrez qu'ils seront bien moins... vindicatifs.

Remus haussa un sourcil surpris et sourit :

\- Souhaitez vous que je vous rende visite Mme Malfoy ?

\- Appelez moi Narcissa je vous prie. Et oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout vous êtes le meilleur ami de mon cousin, et un ami cher au cœur de mon futur gendre. Ma maison vous est ouverte dès qu'il vous en prendra l'envie.

\- Je me ferai une joie de venir prendre un thé avec vous à l'occasion, assura Remus charmé, tout en conduisant sa cavalière vers le portail pour quitter le domaine.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Appartements de Severus Rogue. 25 Août. 12h30._

\- Arrête de gigoter sinon je te jure que je te la fais manger par les trous de nez ta foutue pommade !

Severus grimaça et tenta de ne pas bouger sous le regard furibond de son filleul. Celui-ci agenouillé à ses pieds, un pot de pommade rose près de lui, lui étalait avec soin ladite pommade sur les pieds pour faire disparaître la crise de psoriasis. Mais voilà, Severus était chatouilleux des pieds... Le soin était donc une torture pour lui.

Et aucun moyen d'y échapper. En revenant de la salle de bain, il avait été traîné jusqu'à ses appartements par une Pansy furieuse de la défection de Blaise et un Théodore blasé mais déterminé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. En arrivant, il avait trouvé Draco finissant de verser la pommade anti-psoriasis dans un pot sous l'œil sévère de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière avait rapidement pris congé, abandonnant Severus aux bons soins des Serpentards.

Assis sur une chaise, le terrible professeur de potions ne pouvait donc que subir les soins apportés à ses pieds (par Draco), ceux apportés à ses mains (par Théodore) et ses cheveux (par Pansy). Il avait bien tenté de protester mais Pansy l'avait menacé de lui faire une permanente, et il avait jugé plus sage de se taire et de souffrir en silence.

\- Voilà, s'exclama Draco en se levant. J'ai fini ! Tes pieds sont comme neufs !

\- Pareil pour les mains, ajouta Théodore une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- J'ai fini la coiffure, s'exclama Pansy, on va pouvoir passer à l'habillage !

Severus blêmit en voyant Draco sortir d'une armoire une housse blanche.

\- Non ! Rugit-il. Pas celle là !

\- Oh que si ! décréta Draco. Tu n'as pas le choix !

\- Il n'en est pas...

Mais Severus s'interrompit net en voyant trois baguettes surgirent sous son nez et trois regards diaboliques se poser sur lui.

\- Tu sais Severus, commença Draco d'un ton doucereux présageant le pire, si nous étions de gentils Gryffondors nous écouterions tes arguments...

\- Nous comprendrions votre détresse et y compatirions, ajouta Pansy d'une voix suave.

\- Nous essayerions même de trouver une solution pour vous satisfaire, enchérit Théodore avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mais voilà, reprit Pansy, nous ne sommes pas de gentils Gryffondors.

\- Et donc, nous nous fichons de vos arguments, de votre détresse et de trouver une solution pour vous satisfaire, précisa Théodore.

\- Et nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour te faire revêtir cette tenue, conclu Draco. Même certains sortilèges... Impardonnables.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! soutint Severus malgré le doute qui le tarauda.

\- A votre place je ne parierai pas là dessus, ricana Blaise en entrant dans l'appartement. Ils sont capables de tout...

\- T'étais où ! Rugit Pansy en sautant sur Blaise.

\- Les jumeaux m'ont demandé de l'aide pour un truc et j'ai accepté, répondit placidement Blaise.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir !

\- C'était urgent.

Severus tenta de profiter de la dispute entre Blaise et Pansy pour s'éclipser, mais un seul regard aux deux autres Serpentards l'en dissuada. Avec un soupir il se résigna à devoir boire le vin jusqu'à la lie et tendit la main vers la housse blanche honnie. Le sourire triomphant de Draco le découragea un peu plus et il s'éclipsa dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Théodore le suivre dans la pièce.

\- Je dois vous surveiller, expliqua le jeune homme. Et donc ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle.

Pendant que Severus bataillait avec sa tenue, bataille qui requerra assez rapidement l'aide de Théodore puis celle de Pansy, Draco jeta un regard éloquent à Blaise. Se rapprochant du blond et baissant la voix, Blaise le rassura :

\- C'est bon, Sirius a été retrouvé.

\- Il était où ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Aucune idée, mais MacGo l'a ramené en le tirant par l'oreille et il tient à peine debout tellement il est bourré.

\- Et bien ça promet, ricana Draco.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Salle derrière la grande salle. 25 Août. 12h50._

Sirius avala une potion anti-gueule de bois que le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné avant d'aller s'installer dans la grande salle avec le reste des invités. La potion fit rapidement effet le dégrisant efficacement. Pendant ce temps, Harry réajusta la tenue de son parrain, ôtant la poussière, défroissant le costume d'un sort et délogeant les toiles d'araignées de la chevelure noire de la même manière.

\- Bon, et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça d'un coup ? Finit-il par demander.

\- J'ai entendu Severus dire qu'il n'était pas question qu'il m'épouse ! Tu imagines ! Je vais me retrouver tout seul devant l'autel, abandonné... Mais je vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne ! Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Il s'est juste foutu de moi durant tout ce temps !

Harry écouta éberlué son parrain déblatérer, chaque phrase plus absurde que la précédente. Sirius en était à soupçonner Severus d'avoir prémédité son coup dès leur première rencontre à onze ans quand Harry se décida à l'interrompre.

\- Stop ! Stop ! Tais toi ! Dis moi juste, très exactement ce que tu as entendu... Juste ce que tu as entendu, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Sirius répéta :

\- J'ai entendu la voix de Severus dire : " Pas question que je m'embarque là-dedans ! Ce serait l'enfer !".

\- Ok, ok, dit Harry avec un ton apaisant. Et tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être il parlait d'autre chose ?

\- Et de quoi d'autre ? Rugit Sirius.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que Draco a dit ?

Devant la négation de son parrain, Harry lui rafraîchit la mémoire :

\- Pansy devait se charger de superviser sa préparation...

\- Oh ! fit Sirius en se souvenant soudain du rire hystérique de Draco alors qu'il décrivait tout ce que Pansy avait prévu pour Severus. Ah, oui... c'est possible oui...

Harry soupira de soulagement et rassura définitivement le futur marié en précisant :

\- En plus Draco tient trop à voir Severus dans sa tenue pour le laisser y échapper.

Le sourire moqueur qui éclaira les traits de Sirius finit de rassurer le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Leur tournant le dos, Albus Dumbledore surveillait par l'entrebâillement de la porte l'arrivée des invité dans la grande salle. Tout en suçotant un bonbon au citron il commentait ce qu'il voyait, indifférent au fait que ces remarques sur les tenues des uns et des autres ne rencontrent aucun succès auprès des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Un large sourire lui barrait le visage, le vieil homme étant à l'heure actuelle le plus heureux des hommes. Il adorait les mariages. Et marier Severus Rogue et Sirius Black... Un de ses rêves était en train de se réaliser.

 **...**

 _Poudlard. Grande salle. 25 Août. 13h._

La marche Nuptiale s'éleva dans la grande salle à l'instant même où les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant Severus dans toute sa splendeur de futur marié. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, de grands sourires éclairant les visages des convives. Au bout de l'allée, sur l'estrade, Sirius le fixa intensément. Le coin de ses lèvres se plissèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Derrière lui, Harry plongea le nez dans le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait à la main, ses épaules tressautant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Précédé par un Dobby extatique lançant des pétales de roses devant lui, Severus avança lentement, bougonnant intérieurement contre son imbécile de fiancé et son stupide pari qui le mettait dans une situation tout à fait ridicule. Peu importait l'objet du pari, il l'avait perdu et s'était donc vu obligé de faire un gage donné par son fiancé. Et quel gage ! Porter la robe de mariée de Walbuga Black lors de la cérémonie.

Et cette robe était du meilleur goût. Le haut, tout en dentelle brodée de perles et de diamants, couvrait entièrement le buste et les bras de Severus. La jupe était dans le même style, surchargée de dentelle, de perles et de diamants, et d'une circonférence conséquente. Passer la porte de ses appartements sans l'abîmer avaient nécessité des techniques de ninjas inédites et acrobatiques.

Pour conclure le tout, une fraise, au moins aussi large que la jupe et en parfait accord avec le style général, s'évasait à l'arrière de la tête, montant jusqu'au dessus de ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas pu échapper au voile, lui aussi brodé de perles et de diamants et trainant derrière lui sur plusieurs mètres, ni au diadème lourd et clinquant. Son pied, chaussé d'escarpins à talons vertigineux, se déroba soudain sous lui et il manqua s'étaler de tout son long dans l'allée, se rattrapant in extremis. Cependant ce léger accident ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'assistance et les sourires se pincèrent pour masquer les rires.

Relevant la tête, Severus repris sa progression tout en maudissant Sirius, ses foutus ancêtres aux goûts douteux, et Pansy qui avait insisté pour tous ces accessoires. Sur l'estrade, Sirius n'essayait même plus de cacher son hilarité, les larmes coulant sur ses joues fraîchement rasées. Face à lui, Draco et Blaise pouffaient dans leurs bouquets, Harry et Ron faisant de même dans son dos. Au premier rang, Remus tentait difficilement de garder son sérieux, alors que sa voisine, Narcissa Malfoy semblait imperturbable.

La musique s'arrêta, plongeant la grande salle dans un silence tout relatif, Severus poursuivant sa remontée lente et laborieuse. Un murmure se fit soudain entendre :

\- On sourit, Severus ! On ne grimace pas, ça va ruiner les heures de maquillages !

Le hurlement de rire de Sirius retentit dans la grande salle tandis que Pansy se mordait brutalement les lèvres, ne pensant pas que ses propos résonneraient si fort.

Ron se pencha Harry sur l'estrade, avec une discrétion tout à fait notable. Severus fut intérieurement reconnaissant au rouquin de détourner toute l'attention sur lui. Définitivement la discrétion n'était pas le point fort des Gryffondors.

\- Tu prends des photos hein ? s'enquit Ron aussi discrètement que possible, l'assistance ne manquant ainsi rien de sa question.

\- Évidemment, répondit Harry sur le même ton, fixant d'un air moqueur son si redouté professeur de potion.

\- Mr Potter, si ces photos devaient par inadvertance devenir publiques, je m'assurerai que plus jamais vous ne pourrez voir un chaudron sans faire une crise d'incontinence urinaire aigüe, tonna Severus.

Malgré son ton le plus féroce, et le regard noir assorti, ses menaces furent totalement sans effet, ruinées par son accoutrement et sa démarche chancelante digne d'un poulain faisant ses premiers pas.

Un ricanement plus fort que les autres attira l'attention du marié en perdition sur son témoin, et filleul, qui avait renoncé à s'étouffer dans son bouquet de fleur et essuyait les larmes de rires noyant ses yeux. Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres, ornée d'un rouge carmin des plus voyant, de Severus qui susurra sadiquement :

\- Ne rit pas trop fort Draco... Bientôt ce sera votre tour à toi et ton fiancé !

Avec jubilation, Severus vit Draco blêmir et tourner la tête vers Harry, son fiancé, lequel n'en menait pas large non plus. En parfaite synchronisation, les deux jeunes hommes tendirent un index vindicatif vers l'autre et tonnèrent d'une même voix :

\- C'est toi qui portera la robe !

\- Il en est hors de question !

Assis au premier rang, un énorme pot de pop-corn trônant entre eux, les jumeaux Weasley commentèrent le débat enflammé entre les deux témoins, Remus et Narcissa installés prés d'eux se mêlant à la conversation. Indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Dobby continua d'inonder le sol devant Severus de pétales de roses. Debout sur l'autel, Dumbeldore profita de l'attente pour sortir un bonbon au citron de sa poche et le sucer avec délectation.

Blaise se leva de son siège et interrompit les témoins en saisissant Draco par l'épaule.

\- Tu as intérêt à me prendre comme témoin !

\- Et pourquoi toi ? protesta Théo en rejoignant ses amis. C'est à moi d'être son témoin !

De l'autre côté de l'autel, ce fut un Ron très pâle qui demanda à Harry :

\- Je pourrai pas être ton témoin... mais de loin... très loin ?

Hermione, qui s'était faufilé près de ses deux meilleurs amis pour sermonner un Sirius hilare, donna une énergique tape derrière la tête de son petit ami et le gronda :

\- Ron ! Grandis un peu !

\- Aïe ! Mais justement ! C'est ce que je fais ! Et ma maturité et mon instinct de survie me conseillent de fuir loin... très loin !

Décidant de se mêler de la conversation, les jumeaux lâchèrent sur un ton moqueur :

\- Tu sais que la tenue du témoin est décidé par le marié... ou la mariée ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur petit frère se décomposer, prêt à fondre en larme, son regard se posant sur Draco. N'ayant rien raté de l'échange, et ayant calmé ses deux amis en leur promettant qu'ils seraient tous deux témoins, Draco eut un sourire sadique qui ne calma en rien les angoisses du plus jeune des Weasley mâles.

Laissant leur cadet à son désespoir, les deux terreurs rousses se tournèrent vers Draco et Harry pour leur demander s'ils pourraient s'occuper de l'animation à leur mariage, Severus ayant fermement refusé qu'ils se mêlent du sien, au grand désarroi de Sirius. Mais avant même que les deux concernés ne puissent répondre Narcissa intervint :

\- Je pourrais te faire retoucher ma robe de mariée, Draco.

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Draco et Harry.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ! Tonna Severus en montant sur l'autel, ayant finalement réussi à remonter l'allée durant cet intermède. Je me permet de vous signaler qu'il s'agit de MON mariage !

\- Oh que c'est mignon, s'extasia moqueusement Sirius. Tu tiens tant que ça à ce mariage !

\- Va crever, grogna Severus en lançant un regard noir à son futur époux.

Chacun regagna sa place en souriant, Pansy en profitant pour écraser une petite larme en soupirant :

\- Que c'est beau les mariages !

Dumbledore avala le reste de son bonbon au citron et se racla la gorge attirant tous les regards vers l'autel et les deux stars de la journée.

Fumseck surgit soudainement à grands battements d'ailes, des flammèches accompagnant ses mouvements. Il se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, lâchant dans la main de celui-ci une boîte blanche.

\- Fumseck, tu ne devais arriver que plus tard, le sermonna gentiment le maître de cérémonie.

\- Plus tard ! Râla le phénix. Parce qu'il te faut combien de temps pour les marier ces deux là ? Et puis je veux voir ça moi ! Pas rester à poireauter comme une dinde à l'arrière ! Tu voulais que j'amène les alliances, les voilà ! Et moi, je reste là !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le poulet, assena Severus.

\- Tu es pressé ? s'enquit Sirius amusé.

\- Non, mais plus vite cette farce sera finie, plus vite je pourrais enlever cet accoutrement ridicule, rétorqua Severus.

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien moi. Ça fait ressortir ton teint graisseux.

Sirius ricana quand son fiancé le frappa avec son bouquet.

\- Dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je me ferai un plaisir de te déchiqueter... lentement... Très lentement... Menaça Severus, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Indifférent à la colère de son futur époux, Sirius rit :

\- Ah ! Ah ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon chat.

Le grognement rageur de Severus ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Sirius.

Draco se rapprocha de son parrain, et amusé lâcha :

\- Félicitation, tu vas devenir veuf avant même d'être officiellement marié.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius hilare et soupira :

\- Félicitation, tu viens de gagner ta première nuit sur le canapé avant même que le mariage soit prononcé.

Dumbledore jugea bon alors de proclamer haut et fort :

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, et par la magie, je vous déclare officiellement époux légitimes ! Fumseck, les alliances !

\- J'ai mal entendu je crois, ronchonna le phénix.

\- Oui, excuse moi. Fumseck, les alliances s'il te plait.

\- Je préfère ça... Mais c'est toi qui les as !

Les alliances retrouvés et mises aux doigts, les deux jeunes mariés quittèrent la grande salle sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de l'assistante, Severus s'agrippant au bras de Sirius pour ne pas tomber, tout en se disputant. Tous leur souhaitèrent une longue et heureuse vie ensemble, sûrs et certains que ces deux là ne s'ennuieraient jamais tant qu'ils auraient des sujets de disputes. Discrètement, tous ceux qui avaient prévu d'offrir un soin capillaire à Severus, récupérèrent leurs cadeaux, conscients qu'il serait bien dommage de priver le couple de son sujet de dispute préféré.

FIN.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : 

Voilà... alors la conversation remonte à loin... genre trois ans... Et il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour l'écrire ce petit OS qui fait quand même 28 pages words.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Lili


End file.
